Memories
by shyesplease
Summary: It been ten years, and Oliver reflects back on some memories he's had with Miley. MOLIVER! Descalimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana! Read & Review! :D
1. Chapter 1: Ten Years Ago

**Memories**

**Chapter 1**

**Ten Years Ago**

Ten years ago. Ten long years from the place I called my home; Malibu. Most importantly, ten years without her; Miley.

I'm 28 years old now. Ten years zipped by before my eyes. I was only supposed to be gone only for college, but I stayed, I stayed and never came back home.

I don't know why I crossed the country to go to college. Sure, I wanted to see the bright lights of New York, and just the east coast in all, but was all of it worth it, when in the end you lose the love of your life. Did I really need to go to New York to become a history teacher? No, but I did.

Miley stayed in Malibu for school, so she could continue with 'Hannah Montana', so we were going to have to go our separate ways. We both knew we wouldn't be able to keep a relationship, especially with a bunch of states between us.

I remember the night we said good-bye so well. She was at the airport with me, as we were waiting for my plane.

"_Oliver?" She whispered. I gave her all of my attention. We were cuddling up next to each other on a bench, the airport provided. _

"_Yea Miles?" I said softly, running my hand through her brown locks._

"_I'll miss you...s-so much," she cried, starting to sob. I held her tightly against my chest as a tear of my own fell onto my cheek._

"_I'm gonna miss you too Miley,"I sniffed, making it obvious I was crying myself, "But, I _promise_, I'll be back."_

"_Never forget me Ollie! Okay?" She said taking her head away from my chest and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were watery and red from crying. I imagine I looked somewhat the same._

"_I could _never_ forget you!" I assured her, "Never." And I kissed her on her forehead, as she buried her head into my chest again. I laid my head on top of hers, smelling the sweet smell of vanilla scent coming from her hair._

"_Boarding for New York City!" Echoed though the airport._

_I reluctantly pulled away. She looked up at me. "I love you Miley Stewart, I always will." I told her before placing my lips on hers with as much passion and love I could muster._

_When I pulled away she hugged me tightly, "I love you too Oliver. Forever?"_

"_Forever, and always," I assured her. Completing our little good-bye we always said to each other._

_I kissed her again. Her kisses still had trillions of fireworks exploding in my head._

"_Final call for New York City!"_

"_You have to go,"She told me. She fixed my jacket I was wearing. Then looked at me, "Bye."_

"_Bye." I picked up my luggage and walked slowly to the door that would take me a plane to New York; miles and miles of land away from my love._

_I took one glance back at her before walking through the door, I blew her a kiss, and she mimicked, wiping away her tears._

_I walked through the door, and it shut behind me..._

That was the last time I saw her... Ten years ago...

But now after ten years...I'm back.

**_A/N: Short, I know, the other chapters will be longer!! This isn't going to be more than 10 chapters at the most!! Hope you all like it so far! Tell me what you think!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ring at Sunset

**Memories**

**Chapter 2**

**The Ring at Sunset**

I was back after all these years. Looking around from the taxi window that was taking me to my home, I saw nothing really had changed.

The beach was still the beach as well as the ocean. Sure some stores were gone and replaced with others, but no big differences happened that I could decipher.

The taxi reached the house, where my parents have lived for as long as I've lived. The place I grew up was right there, welcoming me home.

I paid the man who drove me and grabbed my bags as I stood on the sidewalk in front of the house.

I didn't tell my parents I was coming home. I walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. I heard slow footsteps and then the door opened. My mother's face grew into a smile.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed engulfing me into a bear hug. I've seen my mom and dad once a year where they come out to New York around Christmas time.

My dad came to the door and patted my back as he took my luggage and brought it into the house.

I told them about how I had found a job as a teacher at Seaview Middle School, and that I was coming back to live in Malibu.

They were overjoyed with happiness, and gladly gave me my old room until I found a place.

I walked to the garage where I saw my old car that I drove during my teenage years. I sat down in the car, revved up the engine and began driving around. I found myself at the beach. I stepped out of my car, took off my shoes and began walking in the gold sand. It was getting dark out so the sun was setting.

The beautiful colors of the sky were reflected upon the sea, as the ocean was slowly swallowing the sun. I sat down a yard or two from the water, gazing at the sunset. Then it reminded me of one particular sunset I shared with Miley…

_We were bundled up in a spare blanket I had provided for our little outing. We were both holding on to each other, her head on my shoulder, and mine on top of hers. We sat there silently, watching the waves crash upon each other, time after time._

_Slowly the sun started setting. I picked my head off from hers and kissed her lightly on the head. She looked up at me, her blue eyes twinkling, as she lifted her head to attach our lips in a sweet kiss._

"_Miley?" I whispered, after we broke away, our foreheads were resting on each other._

"_Mhmm."_

"_I have something for you," I told her, pulling away to reach something in my front jean pocket. "Close your eyes," I instructed her, as I finally retrieved what was in my pocket._

_She followed, and slowly closed her eyes._

"_Don't be peeking," I told her playfully._

"_I'm not," She told me smiling, eyes still closed._

_I looked down at the ring I had bought her. No, I wasn't proposing, but I did want to give her something to show how much she meant to me. On the inside of the ring I had engraved our names in a small heart. This ring wasn't some plastic ring you get from those 25 cent machines at the supermarket; it was a really expensive piece of jewelry that I have saved up to get for awhile._

_I gently took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, and she opened her eyes now, and gazed down at her hand._

"_Oh wow!" She gasped, taking in everything. "O-Oliver, i-it's beautiful!" She exclaimed admiring the ring._

"_I guess it's sorta a promise ring...and I want you to know that I love you, and I always will," I told her._

"_I-I don't know if I can accept this Oliver," She said looking at the ring, "It must of cost like a-" I stopped her, by placing my finger onto her lips._

"_Don't worry about it," I told her, "You are worth it."_

_She smiled broadly, and we leaned into another kiss, and snuggled to watch the remainder of the sunset._

I looked up at the sky now. The sun was already down and the moon and stars were quite visible above.

I wonder if she still has that ring...she probably traded that one in for a nice engagement or wedding ring to another guy...I wonder if she still would have feelings for me if I ever saw her again...I guess I'll never know.

**_A/N: I'm glad that everyone liked the first chapter! I hoped you like this one!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update soon:D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Video Clips

**Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**Video Clips**

I took the last of my boxes that I had left over in the car, that consisted of my movies and clothes. I walked into my new apartment that was only a short distance from the school, and right near the beach, and plopped the boxes on a tan colored couch I just bought recently.

All of a sudden my stomach started growling for some food, so I went over to the little kitchen, and opened up the fridge. I stood there looking at nothing but the shelves of the fridge. "I forgot the food!" I exclaimed, hitting myself in the forehead.

My stomach growled again, and I went over to the counter to retrieve my keys to drive to the grocery store.

As I arrived inside the store I took a cart, and started to stroll down the aisles, retrieving the necessary, then going to the junk aisle for some treats. I went over to the frozen food section to get some ice cream, when I stopped in my tracks as I saw this lady.

She was peering at the ice creams on the opposite side, and she had curly, long, chestnut hair. I blinked my eyes back trying to convince myself it was just an illusion or I was going crazy, but she was clearly real.

She opened the door, to get the ice cream of her choice. I decided to walk over. "Miley?" I said approaching her. She turned around, and I ended looking into the face of not Miley but a total stranger. I sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you were an old friend," I apologized. She nodded politely and walked away.

I walked over to my cart, and raked my hands through my hair. I gotta stop mistaking people for her. And if you're wondering, no this isn't the first time it's happen. It seems like where ever I go I see her, even in New York. I think the worst encounter was when I actually mistaken a blond for Miley. But you never know she might be wearing her 'Hannah' wig, right?

I walked over to the check-out to pay for the food then headed back to my apartment, and put the food away. I put a popcorn bag in the microwave as I started to organize my videos on the shelf adjacent to my TV set. Then I came across a video entitled 'Me and Miley'; must have been when we were in high school, dating.

I put the video in, ran over to the kitchen to grab the popcorn and ran back sitting patiently for it to start.

_It was a sunny day, and tons of people we gathered around Miley on her deck outside. In front of Miley laid a cake with tons of candles lit up. All of a sudden the crowd started to chorus the famous 'Happy Birthday' song._

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Miley, Happy Birthday to you," the crowd sang._

_Miley was smiling widely, and went into deep thought before blowing out all the candles in one blow._

"_Yea!" I said behind the camera. "Here," I muttered, handing the camera over to someone, most likely Lilly._

_I walked over to Miley, and hugged her from behind, then kissed her cheek. She turned around in my grasp, and kissed me fully on the lips._

_I went over to the cake, and took a piece of the icing, and smeared it on her nose._

"_Oliver!" She exclaimed, but she was smiling. "Get this off me."_

_I licked off the rest of the icing that remained on my finger, "Mmmm, You should try it, verry goood," I told her rubbing my stomach and smiling. I took my finger and swiped the icing off her nose._

"_Let's eat some cake, I'm starving," I told Miley. She rolled her eyes, but intertwined our hands, as we got some cake._

The screen went black, then picture came in view of the beach.

_Miley was sitting close to the ocean, about a yard or two away, making a sandcastle peacefully._

"_Well hello there pretty lady," I said behind the camera, in a macho man voice._

_Miley giggled and replied, "Hey there stranger."_

The camera went shaky as it was put on the soft ground. In the right corner of it, you can see us share a kiss. Then, I went back over and picked the camera up.

"_What are we making here," I asked, looking at the castle. It wasn't much of a castle, but a huge house._

"_My dream home," She stated, admiring it. "There is a place somewhere in Malibu just like it, except it isn't made of sand," She said, pointing out the obvious._

"_Well I hope not," I replied and she looked up at me now._

"_Let's go in the water," She suggested, and then she ran out into the ocean. I followed her in ocean a little, not going fully in since I didn't want my camera ruined. She was splashing around laughing._

"_Put the camera down already you donut, I want you out here with me," she said, throwing water in my direction._

"_Alright fine," I surrendered, and turned back around to land._

The screen went black again, then flicked onto another scene; we were in school.

"_Here we see Miley, walking in the hallway," I spoke, following Miley down the hallway._

_Miley had stopped at her locker then. "Now she is opening her locker."_

"_She's getting her books, and...now she's closing her locker," I said, giving the play-by-play of her actions._

_She rolled her eyes and walked away. "And she just rolled her eyes."_

_She turned around, looking directly at the camera, hands on hips. "Ohh, and now she looks angry," I said amused._

"_Oliver," She said seriously, "can you please stop it already?"_

"_What? It's fun to see you get annoyed...you look so cute."_

_You could see her cheeks flush, "You better stop before that camera of yours meets it's last day," She said, turning around and walking over to our classroom._

"_Now Miley is walking into class," I said, and then she shoved her hand into the lens._

I chuckled, then I saw myself under a tree.

_It was a tree in my back yard and I was sleeping peacefully under it. The camera was getting closer and closer towards to me. Then Miley's face came into view._

"_Here we see my little sleepyhead of a boyfriend," she whispered with a smile, and she went out of view, going back behind the camera._

_She gets even closer now, and starts poking me with a leaf._

"_Mom! Leave me alone," I mumbled in my sleep. Miley stiffed a giggle behind the camera._

"_Oliver," She said dearly, I stirred but didn't wake up._

_She walked a bit away, then came back, and started poking me with a stick; I didn't budge._

_She groaned before yelling, "OLIVER! FIRE!"_

_I sprang up from my lying position, to my feet, "What's firing!?!" I exclaimed._

_Miley's response was pure laughter._

"_Oh, you aren't going to think it's so funny when I get you," I said and started for her._

"_Ahhh," she yelled._

A static came on the screen but then other clip came on.

_I was skateboarding on my street doing all sorts of tricks._

"_You go Oken!" Miley shouted behind the camera._

_I smiled, "Hey Miley, look at this," I said, then did a trick perfectly._

_Miley clapped as best as she could._

"_Now look at this," I shouted before attempting the trick, but then I missed the skateboard and fell on the ground._

"_Ow," I yelled, as I was still laying on the ground._

"_Oliver, get up before a car hits you," She warned, coming closer._

_I stuck my my bottom lip out, pouting, "But I'm in pain."_

_Her hand then came into view as she extended it to me. I reached it and she helped me to my feet._

"_Where does it hurt?" She asked. I pointed to my lips smiling smugly._

The scene then suddenly changed to Miley's room.

_Miley was peacefully, strumming the strings on her guitar singing 'One in a Million', on her bed._

_Her voice rang out in the whole room, so angelic._

_As she finished the song she looked up at me and smiled._

_I placed the camera on table that was nearby and sat next to her. "Am I _your_ one in a million?"_

_She replied with a kiss, "How about you?" she asked. I also replied with a kiss._

_I then walked back to the camera._

The screen went to static for a second before recovering to show the neighborhood park.

_It was a beautiful sunny day, and we were at the park. No one but us were there._

_Miley ran over to the slide, and climbed up the little steps to it, then gently came down the slide with a wide smile spread across her face. She sat at the bottom, and looked directly at the camera, giving it a blow kiss._

_She jumped up and went over to the monkey bars. She was about two feet from the ground, and she was successfully making it across._

"_I wonder what would happen if I were to tickle you..." I said getting closer to her stomach, "HERE!" I shouted tickling her stomach a bit making her let go of the bars and fall. Luckily she fell right on her feet. She stuck her tongue out at me before walking over to the swings._

_She was gently swaying herself, as she looked at me. Her hair was getting caught in the wind, and her eyes were glowing. She pointed to the swing next to her. I walked over and sat down, facing the camera towards her once again._

_She stuck out her hand, and I intertwined them. We sat there for a good minute, before she released my hand, and got up._

_She had a smirk on her face before running off near the woody areas of the park. I ran after her._

"_Where is that girl?" I mumbled to myself, looking around._

_Then I spotted her, over by a tree, doing something. I walked over and caught on to what she was doing. So far she had OO + MS carved on the tree, and she was beginning to carve a heart._

"_I always wanted to have someone special, so I could do this," She spoke shyly, looking at me. The heart was now completely around our names._

"_Well, now you do," I told her._

The screen went blank and nothing ever came on after; it must be over.

I sat there quietly taking in every clip. Gosh I missed her...I wonder...?

I sprang from my seat and quickly got to my car, and drove to the destination.

I walked out remembering the scene from the video; hadn't changed at all, and I ran towards the wood areas. Yea...I was at the park.

I looked around near the area we carved our names, and then spotted it. It was still there after 10 years. I traced my fingers over it. It was fading a bit, so I took out my pocket knife and went over it again.

I felt like a teenager again, here with Miley, carving it all over again, but then when I looked besides me I was alone. I stayed a bit longer, then slowly departed from the tree and headed back to my apartment.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Next week there will definitely be another update around the weekend since it's more Christmas related, so look out for that! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

**Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**Winter Wonderland**

I lied in bed, wide awake, in the early morning hours. It's Sunday December 23rd, two days before Christmas.

I looked over to my side that was empty, and my heart faltered as I thought that it would have been nice if Miley was there. I sighed and got up reluctantly; I wasn't going to get any more sleep.

I trudged through my darkened bedroom out into the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. I turned the radio on that was on the counter and Christmas tunes came on.

I poured myself some cereal, and made myself some coffee, before sitting down at the little table set up in the apartment.

As I was slowly chewing my food, I realized 'Winter Wonderland' was playing on the radio. I shook my head slightly then smiled. This was one of Miley's favorite Christmas songs, and the song that was playing before our first kiss; which is when we got together. Thinking about it, this song meant a lot to our relationship.

_The Stewart Family had invited my whole family, and Lilly's down to Tennessee with them for Christmas._

_My parents declined the offer, so it was just the Stewarts, Lilly and her mom, and I._

_We had just finished unwrapping the last of the Christmas presents, when I noticed Miley wasn't in the living room with the rest of us._

"_Where's Miley?" I questioned._

"_I think she went outside," Robbie Ray said getting up from the chair he was previously sitting in and going over to the kitchen to steal a cookie._

_I put on my winter coat, and quietly opened the front door, and closed it._

_Miley was sitting on the porch step gazing out at the snowy view. It was a winter wonderland. Everything around us was covered with the white snow, that was continuing to fall from the sky. The moon from the night sky just illuminated the snow even more._

_The wind chimes that were on the porch were swaying in the wind clanging._

"_Hey," I said shyly, breaking the silence. She shot her head up and looked at me as I made my way to sit next to her on the steps. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Just thinking," She replied, looking back out at the fields._

"_About what?"_

"_Just...things," she expressed, and looked at me. "Isn't the winter nights in Tennessee beautiful?"_

"_Yea," I answered softly, taking in the setting once again. This was my first White Christmas. Even though Malibu was great, nothing could compare to Tennessee at Christmas._

"_Thanks for inviting me," I said._

"_Oh, you're welcome," She responded, looking at me with a wide grin. "I believe that everyone should get to have White Christmas."_

_I chuckled on the coincidence, and she looked at me oddly. "I-I was just thinking that this was my first White Christmas," I explained. "Matter of fact, this is my first time seeing snow."_

"_You're missing a lot," She told me, getting up from the steps, and picking up some of the snow in her hands. "It's fun to throw at people," She said with a mischievous grin. It took me a bit to register where this was going, but by the time I did she already hit me with the snowball._

_She immediately went off running, as I picked up some snow myself and formed them into snowballs._

_It took me awhile, but I finally got her._

_We both were breathing heavily from all the running around, and you could visibly see our breath in the cold night air._

_All of a sudden she fell dramatically down on the ground, and told me to do also. "Make a snow angel," She instructed, before moving both her arms and legs together then apart. I mimicked her, and began to make my own._

_As she finished up, she got up and admired her snow angel. I also got up and looked at the snow where I made mine. It's amazing how it actually does kinda look like an angel. _

_We decided to walked back over to the house since we were a bit away._

"_We should make a snow man!" I suggested, as we were approaching her house, and went up the porch steps._

"_Maybe tomorrow," She said, "Then everyone could help." I nodded._

_She stopped, and looked to be concentrating on something. Then, a smiled surfaced to her face. "'Winter Wonderland'... it's one of my favorite Christmas songs."_

"_It looks like a winter wonderland out here tonight," I told her, and she looked out at her surroundings._

"_Yea, it does." She started to make her way to the door when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, puzzled._

"_Would you like to dance, to 'Winter Wonderland' while we're still in Winter Wonderland?" I asked her._

_She smiled, as she turned fully to me, and we started dancing slowly to the song, that we could hear from inside._

_I couldn't help but look into her eyes. I just seemed to get lost in them._

_She was softly singing along to the song, as I twirled her, and brought her back toward me, but she seemed closer this time, but neither of us moved an inch._

_Then as the last line kicked in we both sang it together, "Walking in a winter wonderland." We seemed to be dancing very closely now._

_The song was over, but we were still in each other's grasp. She bit her lip as she looked up at me, and I just continued to gaze at her._

_Her eyes fluttered closed, as she leaned closer. I felt my eyes close also, leaning in. Before I knew it, our lips at touched, sending waves of pleasant emotions through my body. We were kissing each other sweetly, but passionately._

_We broke apart, and she was still in my arms. She laid her arms on my chest as she laid her head on them. "Oliver, I-I don't want this to hurt our friendship, because I let my feelings for you get in the way."_

_I moved my arms from being around her to hold her arms that were on my chest. She looked at me, scared of my reaction. "Y-You __have_ feelings_ for me?" I asked her and she nodded her head, looking down._

"_Miley, I-I don't know what to say," I spoke._

_She freed herself from me, and walked to the opposite side of the porch. "That's why I was out here earlier...Lilly had this scheme to get us together," She said, laughing slightly, "and I was just thinking if I still wanted to go through with it."_

"_Miley," I said, walking over to her. "I like you, I've always liked you, someone would be insane not to," I told her._

_She looked back at me and smiled. "Really?"_

"_Really,"I stated, grabbing her hands._

"_And you know what I want for Christmas more than anything?" I asked her._

"_What's that?" she asked._

"_For Miley Stewart to be my girlfriend," I told her._

_Her smiled just kept getting wider, if possible. "I think I can give you that," She told me, before kissing me._

I came back to reality, and realized the song was long over, and my cereal was long gone. I walked over to put my dishes in the sink, and then leaned over it sighing again. Maybe moving to Malibu was a mistake. This whole missing Miley had gotten worse with me being here. Maybe it knowing she's not far, yet can't see her.

Why did I have to be so stupid? Or in the words of Miley and Lilly, why do I have to be such a donut??

_**A/N: MERRY CHISTMAS in advance for the people who celebrate it!! I'd thought I'd post this on the 23**__**rd**__**, since it's related to Christmas, but I couldn't wait any longer sooo...I hope you all liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Happy New Year

**Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**Happy New Year!**

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!!!" came from my TV set.

"Yea...another year," I mumbled glumly, shutting the TV off.

I sat there silently on my couch, hearing other celebrations taking place around me, as I sat there alone.

I got up from my couch and stepped outside to take a walk. People were piling out of the houses biding everyone a Happy New Year, while others stood blowing bazookas.

I smiled to myself as I remembered one of the New Years I had with Miley.

"_A minute to mid-night!" Mr. Stewart announced. "Everyone gather around."_

_Everyone joined Mr. Stewart in the living room, as the television program showed 40 more seconds._

_Miley , Lilly, and I were wearing funky hats, with bazookas in hand as we gazed at the television anticipating the New Year._

_We all waited impatiently, then as the clock reached 10 seconds we all chorused, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!!!" We were all screaming at the top of our lungs, jumping around wildly, and blowing the bazookas._

_Miley went around telling everyone a Happy New Year, and then she ran over to me, jumping up and down excitedly. I chuckled before wrapping my arms around her._

"_Happy New Year," She said smiling._

"_Happy New Year," I replied, hugging her tighter, then we shared a kiss._

_Then we separated after Lilly blew a bazooka in our ears..._

"BEEEEEEP!!!!!" A car horn went off and a car's headlights blinded my vision as I heard it's breaks screech to stop.

I was so caught up in my little flashback that I hadn't noticed I had walked in the middle of the street.

The car thankfully stopped right infront of me. I held my chest to catch my breath.

"Hey Lunatic," A lady yelled emerging from the driver's side. "Watch where ya going!"She was a blond, who had her hair up in a ponytail.

I blocked the headlights of her car, with my hand to get a better look. Then it hit me, "Lilly?" I said walking closer to her.

She stepped back, shielding herself with the car door. "H-How do you know my name?" she asked frightened. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"Lilly, it's me...Oliver." I stated standing there.

She looked at me very hard, before abandoning her vehicle and running over to me, and engulfing me in a hug. I hugged her back gratefully. I haven't seen or talked to Lilly for 10 years either. She was the little sister I never had.

She separated herself then slapped me hard on the arm.

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my arm. "What was that for?"

"I could've killed you!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing walking in the streets like that? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

"I-I just wasn't paying attention," I answered.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. She then calmed down and looked at me, with a small smile. "It's nice to see you again Oliver...never thought I would." She spoke softly.

Awkward silence followed. "Well," she started with a little cheer in her voice, "Happy New Year...so you wanna go to the little place over there and have some coffee, and catch up," she offered.

I nodded and smiled, "I'd love to." We hopped in her car and went to the little cafe down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ordered a couple coffees , and situated ourselves at a little table away from the people who were present.

"So what's going on with you Lil?" I asked her.

"Well..." She said smiling greatly, "Jackson just proposed to me a week ago."

"Jackson? Jackson Stewart?" I questioned.

"Yea..." She said dreamly.

"I guess you _very_ happy now," I said smiling smugly. Lilly had a thing for Jackson a few years _before _I left.

"Yup, _very_! My dream came true, that's always got to make you happy!"

"How long have you been going out?" I asked sipping some of my coffee.

"About 3 years..." She answered. "What about you? You have someone?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nahh, but then again, I'm not really looking." I admitted.

She looked up at me, "Why did you come back after all this time?" She asked, not looking at me, but at her coffee.

"I-I just miss Malibu...and everything," I spoke slowly. She nodded, to indicate she was listening. I nervously stirred my coffee as I asked, "So have you talked to _her _lately?" I played with my fingers waiting for her reply.

"If by _her _you mean Miley, then...no," She said," Haven't for about a year..."

"How is that possible? I mean you are getting married to her brother!"

"I know, but this Christmas, instead of going to Tennessee, we stayed here and spent it with my family, and just every year she seems more distant." She spoke sadly. "You know, after college she waited about 3 more years until she finally gave up on the dream of you ever coming back. Not long after she gave up Hannah Montana since it reminded her of you," She said looking up at me now.

I tear slowly escaped from my eye, but I wiped it away quickly. "I-It's not like I didn't think about her for every waken moment or thought about hopping on a plane every single day-"

"But you didn't hop on that plane did you?" Lilly interrupted, "Why not Oliver? Why?"

I shoved my head into my hands roughly, "I-I don't know why, Lilly, I don't know..."

Why didn't I come back? Nothing was holding me back...When will I ever stop making such stupid mistakes??

_**A/N: Something for the new years, I wish everyone A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll update, it doesn't take long just to right 'update' the more reviews the faster the update:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

_**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile...SORRY about that!! Had a lot to do, and just didn't have time to write, but now I just finished my last mid-term, so I should be good for a bit! YAY!!**_

**Memories**

**Chapter 6**

**Untitled**

I lifted my head to face Lilly, "Do-Do you have anything so I can contact her?" She shook her head. "No phone? Address?"

She shook her head again, "I imagine she has them, but I don't have anything. She never gave them to us, and when she calls Jackson it's restricted."

I nodded in understandably; It was just my dumb luck. "Well Lil," I said standing up, "It's getting pretty late, I'm gonna go."

She stood up quickly, "Oh, no you don't!" She came over to me, "_I'm_ taking you home...I don't want you walking in no streets aimlessly again and get killed."

"Fine," I said surrendering, and we both walked of the cafe and into her car.

She drove me home, and before exiting the car we exchanged phone numbers.

"See-ya Lil," I shouted waving. She waved, backing out of the parking lot. The street was quiet now, since it was late morning...good thing I don't have work.

* * *

"Remember we have a test on Friday on chapter 9," I reminded my students as they left the classroom, and headed on to 5th period. 

5th period, one of my free periods slash Lunch period. Mhmm, I can already taste the triple decker sandwich I whipped up for myself for Lunch.

I walked down the staircase, and was about to turn left to the teacher's lounge, and devour the goodness of my lunch, but I stopped for a second after hearing something to my right. I stopped and listened intently before realizing it was a piano playing down the hall.

I debated for a minute whether to take a look at who was playing, or eat...both so tempting.

I decided to take a look.

I walked down the empty hallway, looking in on some of the classes I passed by. Then I came to a door that was halfway open.

I peered in, seeing this was the source to the piano playing. The was a grand piano in the far left corner of the room, and a woman with shoulder length, straight brown hair playing.

All of a sudden she stopped. I froze hoping whoever this was didn't hear my entrance. But she didn't know anyone was among her, as she just scribbled something on a piece of paper she had around.

"Finally finished," I heard her say quietly.

She began playing the piano again, but this time she was singing along with the familiar tune.

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember _

When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Yeah, Oh

We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we, we showed them all  
And no they won't forget

_Yeah _

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
Whenever you remember  
Oh, whenever you remember 

Her voice was so...beautiful! So matured and it sounded as if her heart and soul were just pouring out in the lyrics.

She finished, and I stood amazed. "Incredible," I whispered, but apparently not low enough since the woman twirled around frantically, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Who are you?!?" She demanded. I was taken back by her anger. "Who said you could listen to my music?!?"

"You wrote that?" I asked, ignoring all her previous questions.

She sighed, and spoke more softly, "Yes."

"It's amazing," I admitted. She smiled greatly looking down a bit. She had a beautiful smile, that radiated the gloomy classroom. In fact, everything was beautiful about her. She walked over to the piano again and gathered some of the papers.

"I'm sorry I intruded, but I just couldn't help myself; you're miraculous."

She smiled again, "It isn't that good," She spoke.

"Yes it is," I insisted.

"Well thanks, um I'm Destiny, the choir teacher," She said outstretching her hand.

I took her hand in a friendly shake, but got lost in her mesmerizing, cool blue eyes. They were so unique, but I swear I've seen them before.

"Um, you can let go of my hand now," Destiny said, smirking.

"Oh sorry," I said releasing my hand from hers. "Well I'm Oliver, the new History teacher."

She looked at me oddly, looking over my carefully before croaking, "Ollie?"

The way she spoke my name, sent bells off in my head, "Miles?" She nodded happily. I didn't waste anymore time before grabbing her into a loving hug, afraid I would lose her again if I let her go.

I held on to her tightly, stroking her hair softly. I felt small drops of water fall onto my shoulder. I just calmly rubbed her back.

"This is real, right?" She asked, hesitant. "Not another dream of mine, right?" She asked pulling away slightly to see me.

A pang of guilt rushed through my body as I looked at her sadly. I took my thumbs and wiped away her tears. "It's really me Miles," I whispered.

She looked down, her forehead resting on my chest, as she quietly starting crying again. "I'm so sorry Miles," I said sincerely, kissing her head, wrapping my arms around her again. It pained me to see her like this, and it _killed_ me to know I caused it.

"Why?" She cried, into my shirt quietly. She lifted herself to look at me once again. "Why didn't you come back?" She asked, as fresh tears fell from the corner of her eyes. "I waited!" She exclaimed, "a-and you never came!" She hit my chest, as I stared down at her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ears, and hugged her tightly again. A few tears fell from my eyes as she continued to cry, but I just held her.

After a short time she stopped, then freed herself from my grasp all together and sat at one of the students desks. I followed her and sat at a desk next to her.

Her hands were nervously fidgitting as she gazed at them. Then she slowly turned her head towards me. "Please," She said, "Tell me the reason why you didn't come back." She looked up into my eyes now.

I couldn't stand to see her normally breathtaking blue eyes over casted by the sadness I was causing her.

I took her hand lovingly, "I guess...I was scared," I admitted staring at our hands. "Scared that things would've changed," I looked at her confused face, "...scared that you-you wouldn't want to be with me anymore..." I finished, looking down.

"Oliver, things are going to change, but you have to know that...my feelings for you won't," She spoke slowly. I looked up at her, a small smile spread across her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

I took both her hands in mine, when I felt something on her left hand, I gaze at it carefully, and then smile knowingly. "You still have the ring I gave you."

She looked down at the ring, "Never took it off...it always gave me some hope that you would return," She looked at me sadly, then broke out in a slight laugh, "I wear it so much people think I'm engaged."

I laughed slightly too, "Well being engaged to me, wouldn't be _that_ bad now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't be bad at all," She spoke truthfully. She took my hand and squeezed it tightly, "You aren't going to leave me like that ever again, right?"

I squeezed her hand back, "Never again," I told her sincerely. I brought my hand to her chin, and brought her lips to mine. After all these years, her kisses were still blowing my mind. "Never again," I whispered. She placed her hand behind my head, and brought me into another sweet kiss.

"Am I interrupting something," A deep voice said. We quickly stopped and glanced over to the door where the principal stood. We quickly jolted apart, but I ended up tilting the desk over, and I was face down on the ground.

"Miss Stewart...Mr. Oken, do I have to worry about this happening anymore?" He asked.

"Um, no sir," Miley answered, as I was slowly getting up from the ground. "It won't happen again."

"Good, now 5th period is almost over, so I suggest you get ready for your students." We both nodded, and he walked away.

When I was sure he was out of ear shot, I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Miley asked, "We both could've been suspended or worse fired!"

"It just reminded me when we were in High School, always getting caught for P.D.A!" I laughed at the memory, and she joined in.

"Well I'm going to be having another class, but I'll see you later Miss Miley," I said walking toward the door.

"You can count on that Smokin' Oken," She answered, giggling. I hugged her once more, and laid a small kiss on her lips, before heading near the staircase to go to my classroom.

I wonder if I could eat that sandwich in class...nahh I don't wanna get into even _more_ trouble.

_**A/N: I have an idea about 1 more chapter, where it's more in the future...tell me if you would like to see it. If not, then this is the last chapter:( PLEASE REVIEW:D**_

**NOTE:** Song was Whenever You Remmeber by Carrie Underwood


	7. Chapter 7: 5 Years Later

Memories

**Memories**

**Chapter 7**

**5 Years Later**

I was sitting on my back porch overseeing the ocean waves, crashing over each other. The ocean scent reaching my nose as the breeze blew against me. All of a sudden I felt two hands gently place on each of my shoulders. I looked up and saw Miley standing over me with a small smile. I smiled back while grabbing her and making her sit on my lap.

I hear her silently giggle, as she looks into my eyes, smiling broadly. I dip down my head for our lips to touch for a sweet peck. I slowly withdraw from the kiss as her eyes flutter open, and she gazes at me again.

I wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her closer to me. I kiss her shoulder, and rest my chin on it, as I let my eyes wander to hers.

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Oken?" She asked playfully.

"You," I replied simply.

"What about me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, just thinking how you are the most beautiful, loving, smart, and caring wife a guy could have," I answered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Aww," She expressed, looking at me sweetly, tightening her grip on me. "What do you want?" She abruptly asked, eyeing me slightly.

I chuckled softly, "Nothing I don't already have," I told her sincerely, resting my forehead against hers. "It just seems like yesterday we were married."

"I know," She agreed.

_Stepping out of my car, and gazing at the church across the street in my tuxedo, I couldn't contain my excitement. I was walking out those doors a married man. A man married to Miley._

_Watching for traffic as I safely crossed the street I reached the church and went through the massive entrance to be greeted by the pastor. He greeted me with a gentle smile and kindly showed me an area to freshen up, and get ready for the wedding._

_As I entered the little area inside the walls of the church I noticed two tan couches were present with a full mirror in the right-hand corner._

_I went to the mirror and looked over myself to see if I was still presentable. Jackson shoved a breakfast sandwich at me before I left to leave to the church and I didn't want to get married with an embarrassing grease stain or something...Miley would kill me before we even got to the honeymoon._

_Wait...what if she doesn't show...or she does, but leaves me at the altar when she sees that she can do _way_ better than _me_._

_I started fidgeting, and tangling my hands together in worry. Then all of a sudden the door flew open and Jackson walked in with a similar suit as mine._

"_Dude! Are you coming out? The majority of the guests are already here!" He exclaimed, with an annoyed expression on his face._

"_Oh, must have been here longer than I thought," I muttered to myself, then looked up to see a still peeved Jackson._

"_Well?"_

"_Oh, yea! I'm coming," I said walking towards the door, as he followed._

_Walking down a hallway to the main entrance I turned to Jackson. "Is Miley coming?"_

"_She's on her way," He responded, with a tint of annoyance still evident, then stalked away._

_I walked to where all of the guests seemed to have gathered, and started greeting them all, as I made my way down the aisle, to my assigned place for the ceremony._

_It took longer than I wanted but eventually the guests all took their seats and the familiar wedding song 'Here Comes the Bride' played through out the church._

_I looked over to my side to see my brother, Tate, who was the best man, looking over at me with a genuine smile. Next to him was Jackson, and a couple of other guys that were friends with Miley and me._

_I looked up the aisle to see my little cousin, who was no more than 4 skipping gently down the aisle throwing flower pedals around; sometimes hitting the guests, but come on she's too adorable to get mad at._

_Behind my cousin was the bridesmaids in matching dresses, Lilly in front of everyone._

_Then, I saw Miley in beautiful white gown, with a veil over her face. Her hair was put up, with two locks dangling, framing her angelic face._

_Her arm was carried by her fathers, and soon to be my father-in-law, Robby Ray. I could see her smile radiating from the beginning of the aisle, and all doubts of her leaving me vanished. I couldn't help but smile back._

_Robby Ray escorted her to the altar where I met them. Robby Ray gave Miley a quick kiss on the cheek then turned to me for a firm handshake that faintly implied, 'You better take care of my little girl'. Then I took Miley gently over to the pastor where the ceremony officially began._

_Throughout the whole ceremony I couldn't keep my eyes off Miley, and everything the pastor said was just blurred by her beauty, but all she did was stare back at me. Before I knew the pastor stated that we were Man and Wife. "You may kiss the bride," the pastor said._

_Miley and I both looked at each other, before smiling broadly. I stepped forward more to close the gap and carefully pulled the veil over her head, before kissing her chastely._

_We separated and turned to look at our friends and relatives all with big smiles and a few with tears of joy in their eyes, as we walked up the aisle..._

Miley nestled into my chest as I was stroking her hair gently. "The wedding was amazing, and the reception was hilariously a good time," Miley commented.

"Eh...honeymoon was better," I said smiling slighly, as she playfully slapped me.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" She yelled, with laughter in her voice, "The family is just in the next room!"

"Alright, alright, but you know it's true," I said. She shook her head no, forcing back a smile.

"No? Well, we will have to fix that," I said, and started to tickling her sides lightly, knowing this was one her weaknesses.

"Stop...Oliver...Fine, Fine...You're right!" She said in between her fits of giggles.

"That's more like it. So...do you think your dad could take Mikey so we can reenact it?" I asked, earning myself another playful slap.

"You are not shipping our son off to my father on his _birthday_!" Miley exclaimed, then settled down. "I can't believe Mikey is 3! I remember when he was born!"

"How could _I _forget?" I responded

_I was watching something on T.V. when Miley came in yelling.__"Oliver!"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Oh, Oh," She said pointing to her stomach as she sat down, sweat beads forming on her forehead._

"_What Miley? What's 'Oh, Oh'?" I asked confused. She gave me a cold glare that made me freeze. She wrapped her fingers into my shirt and pulled me close to her like when we were younger._

"_I am in labor!" She screamed, making me wince._

_I quickly scrambled to get all the necessities, then went out to pull the car to the front of the house. I then ran into the house and slowly walked Miley to the passenger seat, and then as I got into the car I sped off to the hospital._

_When we arrived at the hospital we went through the emergency entrance, where Miley's doctor greeted us, and quickly put us into a room._

_Before I know it Miley is in a bed, the doctor is at the foot of the bed ready to deliver the baby. I stood at Miley's side._

"_You might want to give Miley your hand there son, for support and all," the doctor told me, then started to tell Miley stuff._

_All I know is that one moment my hand was carelessly in Miley's hand and then the next it felt like a truck had just parked on it. I yelped in pain, but Miley just clenched my hand tighter._

_Then a stream of crying came out of no where, and Miley finally let go of my hand. I looked over to the doctor to see a little baby in his hands; my baby, me and Miley's baby._

"_Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Oken, you have a healthy baby boy. Dad? Want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked smirking._

_I walked over almost in a daze and cut the cord. They then took him off to clean him and I returned back to Miley's side._

"_I'm a dad," I whispered._

"_And I'm a mom," Miley responded. I looked over at her, and she seemed overjoyed. I lovingly brushed a strand of her hair out of the way, and kissed her forehead._

_She smiled dearly at me, "What are we going to name him?"_

"_What about...Michael?" I offered._

_She pondered then responded, "Sounds good, then his middle name can be...Thomas?"_

"_Michael Thomas Oken it is," I stated, and then that's when the doctor came back with Mikey, and laid him in Miley's arms._

_She looked down at Mikey with joy, as she gazed at it. "Hello Mikey," she greeted him, even though he couldn't respond._

_It was one of the best days of my life._

"Mommy! Daddy!" Was heard breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Over here Mikey!" Miley yelled, and soon Mikey was at our side.

"Yew are missin' my parwy," He said pouting slightly, like Miley was known for.

"Did you teach him that?" I asked, referrring to the pout.

"No...maybe it just a family trait," She said getting off me. I got up along with her, and Mikey grabbed both of our hands, and dragged us into the house, where the rest of our families were.

"There they are!" Robby Ray hollered, coming over to us. "You were going to miss the presents being opened!" He took Mikey in his grasp and transported him to the other side, where all of the presents were stacked up.

"He loves being a grandfather, doesn't he?" I said, watching Robby Ray with our son.

"Yea, well they all do." She responded and just then, my parents went over to Mikey.

"Then I guess they will like the news," I said, wrapping my arm around Miley.

"What news?" A voice questioned. Miley and I turned around to see Lilly and Jackson come in, with Lilly with a slight larger stomach; 2 months pregnant. "Is Miley pregnant again!?" She screamed, and may I say, loudly.

Soon everyone was looking at us, and Robby Ray came up to Miley. "Is it true, bud?"

Miley smiled broadly before exclaiming, "Yea, I'm pregnant!" Robby Ray hugged her, followed by just about everyone else in the house.

"This is _so_ cool Miles! Since our kids are going to be the same age, they could be like best friends, like you and me! They will have movie nights together, and got to the mall, and talk about boys and..."

_**A/N: eh? Don't care for the ending, but I finally got some free time to actually finish this thing. Sorry it took so long, but I have had so much school stuff, and to think I still have a full month and some left! Bleh! Hope you enjoyed it though! :D**_


End file.
